


When The World Is Cold

by sunshinexbomb



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The storm’s not going to be that bad,” Mike insists. “Can’t we just stay in? It’ll be fine.” </p><p>“You can stay in,” Tom says, already heading towards the door. He grabs his scarf and coat where he’d left them on the back of the couch, and Mike pouts just a little. “You’ll be thanking me tomorrow when there’s like thirty feet of snow outside and we have more to eat than just like ketchup and crackers.” </p><p>--</p><p>In which there's snow in D.C. and Mike really just wants to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The World Is Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh posting for new fandoms is scary!!! But Latts tweeted about hot chocolate last night and I had to write /something/. 
> 
> I do not own the Washington Capitals and this is clearly fictional. Unebta'd so all mistakes are my own, sorry. Title is from One Direction's "I Want To Write You A Song".

“Dude, there’s like, no food in the house.”  
   
Mike looks up for just a second, acknowledging the concerned look on Tom’s face before returning to his phone. “We never have food here.”  
   
“But there’s that snowstorm coming,” Tom says, closing the fridge a bit harder than necessary. Mike looks up again to see a frown on Tom’s face. “What if like, the roads are closed or something tomorrow. We should get some food.”  
   
Mike’s not really in the mood for grocery shopping. It’s freezing outside, and he’d rather stay where it’s warm and cozy. He’d had excellent plans of coercing Tom to cuddle and watch the episode of “The Bachelor” that they’d missed earlier this week. Not that either of those things would require much coercing, but still, Mike had _a plan_ , and now Tom is ruining it by trying to be practical.  
   
“The storm’s not going to be that bad,” Mike insists. “Can’t we just stay in? It’ll be fine.”  
   
“You can stay in,” Tom says, already heading towards the door. He grabs his scarf and coat where he’d left them on the back of the couch, and Mike pouts just a little. “You’ll be thanking me tomorrow when there’s like thirty feet of snow outside and we have more to eat than just like ketchup and crackers.”  
   
Mike leaps up from his bar stool, following Tom to the door. The floor is cold on his bare feet, and he can’t even imagine what it feels like outside right now. “Tom, you’re overreacting. This is D.C., not Toronto. It’s probably going to snow like, maybe an inch.”  
   
“I’ll be back quick,” Tom assures him, leaning down to kiss Mike quickly, pulling back before Mike can kiss him harder and give him a reason to stay.  
   
Mike sighs dramatically as Tom goes out the door, heading to the couch to snuggle up under a blanket on his own.  
   
\--  
   
Twenty minutes later, the snow is falling more earnestly. Mike watches it through the window, thick, fat flakes coming down and covering everything in a pearly white. It’s pretty honestly, very picturesque, like something from a holiday card.  
   
He’d probably like it better if Tom was there to enjoy it with him.  
   
Mostly, Mike’s bored. He’d considered watching “The Bachelor” without Tom, but he knew it’d just make Tom angry, and anyway, it wasn’t as fun without someone there laughing at his jokes about Ben and the over-dramatic contestants.  
   
Mike’s already flipped through all the channels on TV, and there’s not really anything to watch other than an old rerun of “Chopped”. He’d only gotten through about five minutes of that before his stomach growled loudly, and he’d changed the channel to “Jeopardy”, because he was as stubborn as he was hungry, and he didn’t want to admit even to himself that maybe Tom was right about keeping food in the apartment.  
   
Mike finishes tweeting a series of snowflake emojis when his phone buzzes in his hand, Tom’s name coming up at the top with a notification of a text message.  
   
_dude there’s no food like anywhere._  
   
Mike frowns and answers, _how can there not be any food???_  
   
_guess everyone freaked out and like bought everything. told you this was a good idea._  
   
Mike rolls his eyes and sends a few miscellaneous emojis back including the snowflake again and the flame and also the eggplant. _hurry up and bring whatever they have. i’m bored and want to cuddle._  
   
Tom texts back the thumbs up emoji, and Mike hopes that means he’ll be back soon.  
   
Mike’s about to lock his phone and go back to the TV when he gets another a thought. Since Twitter’s already open he drafts a tweet and hopes that Tom will see it before coming home.  
   
_@Latta17: Hey bro, grab some hot chocolate on the way home. Thanks @tom_wilso_  
   
\--  
   
_@tom_wilso: I would if I could get home… Slow motion out here #max5mph #rafting_  
   
_@Latta17: @tom_wilso rafts ready, I’ve been busy preparing while you’ve been out playing #rafting101_  
   
\--  
   
It’s another thirty minutes until Tom is finally home, and Mike’s honestly never felt more relief than he does when he hears the key rattling in the doorknob. His stomach’s about ready to eat itself from the inside, and he’s bored out of his mind with no one around to keep him company.  
   
“Took you long enough,” Mike says, opening up the door before Tom can do it himself. Tom’s laden down with two large reusable shopping bags full of groceries, and a drink carrier with two large cups of Dunkin Donuts hot chocolate balancing on an open palm. His nose and cheeks are a bit red from the cold, and there are drops of water from melted snowflakes clinging to his hair. It’s totally not sappy that Mike thinks he looks adorable.  
   
“I almost died like four times on the way back,” Tom says grumpily, letting Mike take one of the bags from him and following him into the kitchen. “No one in this city knows how to drive. The snow isn’t even that bad.”  
   
As soon as Tom sets down his bag and the drinks, Tom crowds him against the counter. He presses up on his toes just a bit, bringing their mouths together, his fingers curling around the ends of Tom’s scarf. Tom’s lips are cold and a bit chapped, but he opens up easily for Mike, his large hands coming to settle on Mike’s hips.  
   
“What was that for?” Tom asks with a laugh when they part, kissing Mike once more, softly.  
   
“Just glad you’re back,” Mike says, which isn’t exactly a lie, “told you I was bored and lonely. Even taught myself rafting to prepare for the harsh D.C. winter.”  
   
Tom’s face is soft, fond, and he’s about to respond when Mike’s stomach rumbles loudly between the two of them. Mike blushes right away, face heating up fast as Tom bursts into laughter.  
   
“Are you glad to see me, or are you just glad I’m here to make you dinner?” he asks, way too smug for Mike’s liking.  
   
“Shut up,” Mike mumbles. “But, yes, fuck, I’m starving.”  
   
“Gotta admit I was right first,” Tom says into Mike’s ear, voice low, breath hot against Mike’s skin and making him shiver.  
   
“Never,” Mike protests stubbornly.  
   
Tom just squeezes his hips in reply, pushing him away gently. “Okay, I’ll make something for myself then,” he says simply, going to unpack the groceries.  
   
Mike argues with himself internally for only a couple seconds before his stomach gives another angrily growl. He sighs, grabbing Tom’s wrist to stop him as he goes to open up the pantry. “Wait, fine. You were right, Willy. You’re always right about everything and I am always very, very wrong. Please make me dinner, I love you.”  
   
“I love you too,” Tom says sincerely, lifting up the arm that Mike still has his grip around. He kisses the underside of Mike’s wrist sweetly, and Mike feels himself blush again, his ears burning hot and the heat spreading through his face and neck.  
   
\--  
   
Another half an hour after Tom gets home, Mike and Tom are _finally_ cuddled up in front of the TV, swathed in warm, fluffy blankets with plates of hot pasta on their laps and their cups of hot chocolate sitting on the table in front of them. Mike put “The Bachelor” on immediately, and he’s glad to finally get the chance to relax and watch Ben be a total sap on national television.  
   
“I would kill for a hot tub right now,” Mike mumbles, watching Ben and Lauren B. get into the Jacuzzi that Ben had rented and set-up in the middle of nowhere. Wherever they are seems much warmer than D.C.  
   
“Dunno, I’m quite happy here,” Tom says, pressing his cold toes into Mike’s shin under the blanket and laughing when Mike jumps a little in surprise.  
   
Tom catches Mike’s mouth in a kiss before Mike can reply. He mostly tastes sweet, like the hot chocolate he’d taken a sip of before settling down. Mike runs his tongue across Tom’s lip greedily, biting at it as Tom lays a hand gently on his cheek.  
   
Tom pulls away way too soon, laughing softly at Mike’s groan of frustration. He noses at Mike’s cheek for a second before relaxing against the back of the couch and turning to the TV.  
   
Mike shifts so he’s settled completely under the arm Tom’s got slung over his shoulders, settling as far into his side as he can for now. The snow’s falling more rapidly, angry swirls of it blowing outside the window and piling quickly on top of the road and stationary cars parked on the side of street.  
   
Mike supposes he prefers where he is right now to anywhere also. Tom’s warm and solid against him, something familiar that feels more like home than anything else does. They’re pressed up against each other everywhere, and Mike wouldn’t have it any other way. There’s nothing more he needs than food in his belly, “The Bachelor” on TV and the boy he loves more than anything.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Comments and kudos are appreciated. You can come talk to me about the Caps or hockey in general on [tumblr](http://43and46.tumblr.com) or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/sunshinexbomb)!


End file.
